


Ensueño

by Suzuranao (IamLurking)



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Pommefiore Chapter Spoilers, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Recovered Memories, Spoilers up to 5-67
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamLurking/pseuds/Suzuranao
Summary: Yuu is ambivalent to most changes, untethered as he is to this world.After VDC ends though, he’s not so sure he wants certain things to change completely.
Relationships: Malleus Draconia/Yuu | Player
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Ensueño

**Author's Note:**

> The song Yuu hears, plays and the title of the fic: https://youtu.be/_RmuTuVWXy4
> 
> Written after 5-67 update, but before the rest of the chapters drop so some of this might be debunked.

There is a run down piano in the dorm.

There are many a run down things in the dorm.

But the aged wood of the wall instrument, thickly covered in dust but wood intact, without a splinter. When he presses down a key the sound is crystal clear, as if it’d been freshly tuned by artisan, experienced hands.

It’s the first time Yuu has touched a piano in his clear memories.

But it stays there on the dorm when other, less run down things are thrown away. 

He doesn’t belong to this world. But the memories of his real world are fuzzy, as if glimpsed through a stained glass. Or heard beyond a thick wall.

_ Do i even belong there? _

There are things that glimmer like crystals buried in the dirt, glimpses that offer him solace when the ache of yearning for a world he does not remember all too well becomes too heavy to lift.

It is easy, with the blur of work that awaits him month by month to tuck them away in the back of his mind. He has no time to entertain them when he has to wrangle Grim and his friends on a daily basis.

And have fun too. Something tells him he is having the most fun he has had in years, even if he can’t quite remember otherwise.

But it changes when the VDC preparations start. Not the workload, but the constant stream of melodies, Kalim’s crystal clear voice in the middle of the night-it dislodges dirt from something buried deep within.

A melody enters their mind, frustrated as their voice does not do it justice to hum it. The delicate sounds of string and ivory ring clearly in his mind.

_ “Why do you wish to return that badly?” _

_ Why shouldn’t I? _

Yuu thinks of the world they left behind, as fingers blindly try to recreate the melody that rings inside his ears.

They don’t remember where they heard it before.

Perhaps, they heard it in their dreams. Dreams of another world.

_ But which one? _

It’s easy to go through the motions in this world. To dredge up courage and speak up his mind, when none of this feels too real to be true.

He knows himself to be a coward in his world, and yet here the fear of failure is absent here. He doesn’t crash and burn like the voices in his head taunted at every careful step atop eggshells. 

Only the sound of individual keys fill the empty air around. Little by little, key by key, moment by moment, his fingers pick up speed and become a recognizable song.

As if brought out from the depths of a dream. A dream he does not consciously remember, but the melody is too complex for him to have thought up on the spot, fingers too agile to have fumbled on accident, too practiced to not be able to keep up with the demanding rhythm.

He pulls away his fingers in fright near the end.

The dorm is filled with the yawning emptiness of silence for the longest moment-before a distant snore breaks it, bringing a faint smile to his face.

Yuu walks outside the dorm instead, gazing at the snow that gently falls from the sky. 

He thinks of the things that happened earlier in the afternoon, turns his wrist so the inside faces up-a net of light but numerous scratches interrupting the previously smooth skin. Vil hadn’t managed to hit him, not directly during the rampage but the rubble was nonetheless less understanding, grazing his face as well, though that had been taken care of on site.

He hadn’t realized the small injuries in his arms until he’d pushed up his sleeves to play.

Yuu exhales slowly, watching his breath form clouds in the dark, powdery white soaking up eagerly the moonlight before dissipating without a trace.

Was that what happened to him?

“Why are you crying, child of man?” 

That voice.

“Mister-“ a hoarse exclamation that doesn’t quite manage to get out, echoing loudly a different pair of words in his mind. Instead he turns around to the source, quickly wiping away their eyes-but finding no dampness around them.

“...i was not crying.” 

Malleus Draconia stands tall and proud, a mirror image of every time they have met in the depths of the night. Serious, too serious, those electric green eyes peering down at him as if possessing a quality unaware, a mere curiosity to be uncovered.

He’d understood the first time, his status as a transmigrated person was no secret amongst the general student populace after the first week. But after today...he wonders if it is not a more mundane reason.

Malleus only tightens his lips, turning his expression into an almost frown. He suddenly grabs Yuu’s exposed wrist and hums in disapproval. 

“I thought you were all treated before the show.” 

They were, Ace had a nasty cut on the middle of his nose and Kalim looked like he ate dirt with his face-not to mention Vil’s entire state of being so there was a quick session of patch up and makeup before their turn.

“I was rolling up my sleeves when I noticed, it doesn’t hurt.”

It really didn’t. The skin was puffed up, broken edges peaking-but not enough for even the smallest scrap of blood to leak against the white fabric, hence the reason it stayed undetected until now. 

“I see.” 

There’s an awkward silence for the shortest moment, before Yuu gently tugs back their wrist. 

There is a distance now. It was probably childish to think he’d never find out who Mister Horns was, but it still took him by surprise somehow. 

“Did you have fun?”

The question slips out, an almost desperate bid to upturn that frown somehow. It works, eyes widening in surprise before he contemplates it.

His horns shine with the moonlight, brightly polished and with snow clumping gently on their surface. Like this, he looks very far away from that boy who repaired a destroyed arena with a snap of fingers, someone clad in a vortex of magic, of emerald fire and lightning more menacing somehow than the cloud of poison and darkness that cloaked Vil just minutes before. Someone that fit better the weight that the name Malleus Draconia had.

It’s not that he can’t reconcile them, but-

“I did. Although, I thought you were performing with them and thus I cannot admit to feeling less than unsatisfied by it.”

That smug smile, even if it was identical to the one sported in broad daylight, here in gentle darkness and solitude. 

It felt like he deserved another name better.

“I learned how to dance with them but it was more in solidarity than anything. I wasn’t good enough to keep up with them by the end anyways.” Yuu shrugs up, its not like he was bothered by it, he didn’t have the same talent as them and that was fine.

There was another lengthy silence, where a tendril of yearning wraps around his chest, before he takes a breath, thinking words carefully.

Things wouldn’t really go back the way they were, for better and worse. 

“I am learning how to play though. So if i ever perform, I’ll definitely invite you again, Mister Horns.”

It didn’t mean they had to change completely.

An unseen knot in Yuu’s chest loosens at the smile on Malleus’ face, a bright spark in those poisonous eyes. 

Yuu doesn’t know if he can belong at all in this world, not when his murky past and connections beyond the mirror seem to tug at all times.

It doesn’t mean he won’t try.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t use Tsunotaro simply because Malleus Draconia and Mister Horns are both two words and i like that as a quasi acceptable tl of the original.
> 
> My understanding of the pomme chapter was mostly by running important text through google tl myself so take the events as a grain of salt or au if they diverge a lot lol
> 
> I WANT YUU TO KEEP CALLING HIM BY THAT RIDICULOUS NICKNAME STILL UNTIL THE END OKAY IT MAKES ME RIDICULOUSLY HAPPY PLEASE KEEP INVITING THE DRAGON MAN TO THINGS AND MAKE HIM HAPPY


End file.
